Naruto: The Missing Nin Revised
by razorbackmike
Summary: Feeling betrayed and alone Naruto leaves Konoha for a better life with Kyuubi. Motherly Kyuubi. strong not godlike naruto. possibly two girls with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Missing Nin

Summary

Naruto finally gets sick of the way his village has been treating him for the past 10 years.

On his 10th birthday he leaves without a second glance

What will happen to naruto and how will the old Hokage take it?

Fem kyuubi, motherly kyuubi, smart & powerful naruto

thinking 'blah'

speakin "blah"

demon think 'rawr'

demon speakin "rawr"

Story Chapter One: Gone Missing

Normal P.O.V

It was the day of celebration, the day of happiness. But on this day it was a night mare to a ten year old naruto. Even if it was his birthday he would be bashed, hit, kick and spit on, actually it was worse on his birthday than the other times the villages find him or corner him in an alley. But on this day the village hiden in the leaves will lose their bright ball of sunshine.

Naruto Pov

I looked behind me to see the villages gates 'Kyu do you think anyone will miss me if i just leave like this?' i asked the giant fox that I keep inside of me "Only one kit and the would be the old man but he will understand" 'hopefully' replied the fox'ok then' i knew that kyuubi was only going to say that the old man would miss me but i needed to hear it, even though I am now classified as missing nin i could tell that this was a new start for me to try again and hopefully i don't run into any leaf nin's when i find a place to stay until i can defend myself properly "oy, kit would you like me to help you train?" asked kyuubi in my head 'but how your in my head' "yeah, but we can change that, first we need a place to camp so no one interfears because we only have one chance at this well maybe a couple but it's easier on the first try" I frowned at what kyuubi said but just did what she told me to do and found a small clearing that would be perfect for camping.

I looked around the clearing to make sure no one was hiding behind bushes or tree's, 'kyu no one is here are you going to tell me how your going to train me' "well first kit i need you to meditate and come into your mind first after that i will tell you what we need to do" 'ok' i sit down in the middle of the clearing and started meditate. as i opened my eyes again i saw i was in a sewer like scene with pipes of blue and small sized pipes of red. As i walk around i see a larger room down the end that seems to be glowing, when i finally reached the end i saw a large red fox curled up in 9 tails "kyu is that you" i asked wanting that this was not a dream, hoping to finally meet my adopted mother. "Yes kit it's me" said kyu while moving towards me, as she got closer i jumped into the cage that has a seal on it and huged kyuubi. I felt her pat my head as she whispers "nice to meet you too kit"  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

On his 10th birthday he leaves without a second glance

What will happen to Naruto and how will the old Hokage take it?

Fem Kyuubi, motherly Kyuubi, smart & powerful Naruto

thinking 'blah'

speakin "blah"

demon think 'rawr'

demon speakin "rawr"

Chapter 2: Training & hiding

"Nice to meet you too kit" "Kyu where are we?" I asked wondering why we were in a sewer " We are in your mind kit" as she said this I watch her morph into her human form and pulled me into her lap "Kyu why is my mind a sewer" "I'm not sure kit but you should be able to change it if you want since it is your mind and all. Just imagine what you want to see and it should change" replied Kyuubi.

I looked around and then imagined that we were in a large clearing with soft grass, a beautiful waterfall, and flowers that range from every colour from the rainbow.

"Wow you did well kit I never thought that you would chose a meadow this beautiful" I heard Kyuubi say behind me "thanks Kyu, hey Kyu how are you going to train me, we are still in my mind" "well kit if we merge together than i am able to come out in the real world by a shadow clone" "really?" I asked wanting to finally have a kaa-san (1) that wasn't just in my mind.

"Yes kit all you need to do is pull half of that seal up there so i can train and protect you on the outside and the inside, i can also come back to your mind when every like but still over 8 tails is left behind in you for you to use as you will. Does that make any sense kit?" "um i think so" i replied

Normal P.O.V

A small boy with blonde hair was sitting in a small clearing he seemed to be meditating but the unaware child didn't realise the bandit with a huge sword and bandages on his face had picked up the young blonde boy wondering why such a young kid was on the boarder of the wave country without parents but as the bandit was thinking he didn't realise the boy was looking at him with sapphire blue eyes until the boy yelled out " HEY MISTER PUT ME DOWN!" the bandit looked down at the kid "What gaki?" "PUT...ME...DOWN" Naruto said wanting to be free from this strange man.

"Yea, yea quiet down gaki" the small child crossed his arms and glared at the older man.

"Zabuza-sama please put the boy down" the said man turned to face his female apprentice "Ah Haku I thought you were gathering food?" the smaller boy looked in between the two. "Hey, hello can I touch the ground now as my mother doesn't like you touching me"

"Shut it gaki and who is this mother of yours I do not see her" as Zabuza said this red chakra started to cover the small blonde in the process burning Zabuza and making the child's appearance more feral. The red chakra that covered the boy started to form a shape beside him. As the shape formed a woman with fox ears and nine tails moving behind her was standing in the chakra's place. "Wow didn't think that would work" the women looked around her to face Zabuza "so you're the over grown monkey that was touching my kit?" as the woman moved closer to Zabuza letting of a lot KI Zabuza was sweating bullets "Sorry miss I didn't think had any parents" Zabuza said scratching the back of his awkwardly.

"Kaa-san can we go now I want to get as far as possible from the village" said the young boy. "Mind if we tagged along" said the Haku. "What! Haku we have other business to attend to" "I'm aware of the that Zabuza-sama but if there is more of us the better chance to survive and I want to get to know the boy"

"Hm I see, hey gaki what's your name" "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Looks like we will be spending some time together" grunted Zabuza, still upset he had to pass up buisness.

"Ok !" Naruto said while happily whistling while walking towards the wave country

Naruto's P.O.V

'Hey Kaa-san how did you get out?' I asked.

'well when you ripped half the seal off before I was thinking if I could from a temporary body with my chakra, as you can see I'm still sealed within you because of the link and eight of my tails of power are stilled sealed but my appearance is the same which explains why I look like I have nine tails'

"Hey Zabuza can you teach me how to wield a sword" I asked looking at his Kubikiri Houcho "And why do you want to do that your too small to learn how to use a sword"

"Then teach me the formation then when I'm older I can practice with a sword" I said knowing that he can't argue with my logic."I'll think about is gaki" I smiled a foxy grin at Zabuza excited to get a apprentice who wanted to learn the art of swordsmenship.

'hey kit looks like your getting smarter must be because of the seal being tempered with well no harm done' said Kyuubi with the same foxy grin I had.

Normal P.O.V

"Gaki we have to camp for tonight" stated Zabuza "Zabuza-sama would you like me to cook tonight's dinner."

"yes Haku prepare it while I go get some fire wood" while Zabuza was gone Haku was preparing for their dinner but neither realised that their young companion was not where they had last saw him.

~~~~in another clearing~~~~~~

"Ok kit today we are going to work on your chakra control since you have large chakra reserves it would be harder to control in result you won't be able to simple bushin jutsu so we have to work on that first"

"Ok kaa-san what do I have to do" Naruto said standing in the middle of the clearing facing Kyuubi.

"Well you are going to learn tree walking but here's the catch you can't use your hands" as Kyuubi said this she walked up a tree with her hand behind her back.

"Wow that's so cool" Said Naruto jumping up and down

"But remember this kit to much chakra and you will be break he tree, too little and you will fall ok now that is done you one of your kunai that you have and mark your progress now begin!"

**Hey poll going up on the two girls you want Naruto to be with. It will only be two no more. Please review flames will be used to make marshmellows.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...really wish i did though

Fem Kyuubi, motherly Kyuubi, smart & powerful Naruto

thinking 'blah'

speakin "blah"

demon think 'rawr'

demon speakin "rawr"

Chapter 3 : Training and trouble in Konoha

"Alright Naruto-kun thats enough for tonight you still need to rest." said Kyuubi."But Kaa-san I can still keep going I really want to finish this damn exercise before we have to move out again." Naruto whined. "I ddon't care if you don't get enough sleep you'll be a dead man walking in the morning and growing boys need plenty of sleep." Kyuubi said in a stern voice. "You've already made it a little more than half way up the tree after one night. Plus with your enormus chakra reserves you should be jumping up and down with joy you even made this far with the little control you have."At this Naruto deflated but was a bit happy his mother complemented him. "Alright lets head back to camp then." Kyuubi then returned to the seal as not to scare the shit out of Zabuza or Haku. Naruto then made his way back towards camp grumbling about being close to finishing but being forced to stop. This made Kyuubi giggle a little still remembering he is just a child.

When he arrived back at camp Zabuza looked up from the food and said "Where have been gaki dinners been ready for ten minutes? If you don't hurry up your food will be freezing."

He then went back to eating but still waited for an answer from Naruto. "I was out in a clearing working on the tree walking exercise so I can move on to water walking and then finaly i'll be able to move on to learning jutsu. I only got a little higher than half of the tree because I have huge reserves."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at what he said. No child should know that much unless they were a prodigy and he knew konoha wouldn't let go of a prodigy as easily as this. He had to know how the brat knew all of this or he wouldn't ever be able to fully trust him. So he did what any reasonable person would do...he started to interigate Naruto as if he were any enemy that was captured. "Gaki how the hell do you know all of that. Answer truthfully or I won't be able to trust again." This was said with a deceptively calm voice, he had Kubikiri pointed at Naruto who was beginning to sweat. "Calm down did you forget Kaa-san teaches me quite a bit?" Zabuza sweatdropped and pulled his sword back. "Uhh, yeah I kinda did actually." This produced massive sweatdrops on both Naruto and Haku, One ashamed her master forgot something so obvious, the other wondering what he got himself into.

Konoha, Council Chambers same time

"We must send a squad of ANBU to go exterminate the Demon, he has shown his true colors." Yelled one of less intelligent civilian councilmen.

This sentiment was shared by all of the Civilian Council but non of the Shinobi Council or the Hokage. The elders had yet to state their opinion which was disturbing to say the least.

"IF ANYONE ELSE SO MUCH AS SUGGESTS SOMETHING ELSE LIKE HUNTING NARUTO DOWN TO KILL HIM THEY WILL BE EXICUTED BY ME PERSONALY!" The Sandaime yelled, tired of the Civilian Council trying to kill Naruto. "Its obvious that he was sick and tired of being treated with abuse. I mean really you didn't just expect him to just lie down and take it did you? Or are you just as STUPID AS YOU LOOK! I tried to show the boy kindness and that he wasn't alone but you all just had to butt into affairs that were non of your concern. I truly saw him as my grandson but this Council just destroyed ever shred of love he may have held for Konoha." Sarutobi was still greiving over the fact that he lost Naruto.

After he finished the Civilian Counicil was outraged at being blamed for the situation while the Clan Heads were smirking thinking that the Hokage finaly regained the fire he once held during his youth. "As much as it pains me to admit it Hokage-sama is right. We drove the boy away and we have payed with the loss of a potential ninja. I suggest we send ANBU to go retrieve him so he can be trained into a fine weapon for this village once he gets back." (Cyber Cookie to who guesses who this is) An aged voice said quiteing the other voices in the room.

Hiruzen immediately narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. "No. He will not be turned into a weapon nor will I force him to come back." This elicited many shouts of protest from both sides of the Council, for entirely different reasons though. "I will not force him back but I will put out a notice for all Chunin and up that if he is spotted during a mission they are to invite him back on behalf of me. No violent actions are to be taken against him or anyone he may be traveling with. I can only hope he accepts it but with the way things chances are very slim with him coming back." The Sandaime said while sighing. This was met with grumbling acceptance throughout the entire Council. Little did the Hokage know that one was planning on capturing the Kyuubi jinchuriki for his one purposes.'Just you wait Sarutobi, I will control the Kyuubi and take the place of Hokage for myself and lead Konoha to conquer all of the other nations uniteing them under the Konoha symbol.'

(Again whoever didn't get who that was should be ashamed of themselves.)

With Naruto and the gang, Border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni

"Okay gaki this right here is special chakra paper, very expensive, you only get one this certain brand helps identify secondary elements as well. Alright channel your chakra into this and lets see which elements your alligned with. If it burns your fire, if it soaks your water, earth is turning to dust, lightning is when it crumples, and wind will split the paper." Zabuza stressed the expensive part merely because he is a missing nin money comes job by job...also he is just cheap.

So Naruto did as instructed and was suprised when the paper split into three pieces one crumpling, another soaking and the last turning pure black. Surprised, but also excited, Naruto jumped up and threw a fist into the air saying "Sweet I got three elements! Lightning, water and wind and...wait Zabuza sensei! What does it mean when it turns black?" Naruto asked confused because he said nothing about it turning black.

Zabuza was just as confused as Naruto, he was just more serious about it.'Hmm, what could it mean? I've never heard of it turning black before. Mabye I could just go back and ask the guy at the shop I bought it from. No, backtracking could send us straight into Hunternin. Igot I'll just get him to ask Kyuubi about it.' Ending his train of thought he turned once again. "Hey gaki ask the Kyuubi what this means because i'm drawing a blank." Naruto responded quickly "Hai sensei just give me a minute ok."

'Hey Kaa-san have you been paying attention?' Naruto thought towards Kyuubi. 'Yes I have and even I didn't expect this.' Curious Naruto ventured on into the subject. 'What do you mean you didn't expect this? You know what this means don't you...right?' Kyuubi took a moment before responding still thinking how this could have happened. 'Yes, there is a legend when a person has both lightning and wind affinities if they are in possession of a special, long thought extinct, bloodline. Those who have the bloodline are able to use the Black Wind and Black Lightning. Both are extremely dangerous and difficult to control.' She responded calculatively, still suprised.

'Sweet, that is so cool. I'm so awesome.' Naruto thought. He then turned back to Zabuza. "Kaa-san said I have this bloodline that lets me use the Black Wind and Black Lightning. And on top of that I get to use water as well." Naruto all but shouted still totally hyper over the fact that he has a bloodline. Zabuza's non-exsistant eyebrows rose "Well thats surprising gaki but I can't help you with wind or lightning but water jutsu are my specialty after you master the first part of your water manipulation we'll head to Suna to see if we can get you a teacher since we're closer to Kaze no Kuni than Kaminari no Kuni." He told the hyperactive blonde, thinking over said blondes training. He then reliased they could only stay for about two months."Gaki we can only stay for two months because we recently threw off those last hunternin. But we will have to finish as soon as possible because you aren't ready to fight the hunternin yet." Zabuza analyzed the situation acurately.

Naruto was a little upset that Zabuza said he wasn't ready to fight with but he understood. He really had no formal training other than what his Kaa-san had given him and that, no matter how good the training was, is still not much. "Alright but what are going to do for the start of my training?" He asked. Zabuza had a sadistic smirk that Naruto could see even through his bandages. "Oh first we'll get you some weight seals, they're much better than training weights, and then we'll get you started on the first step of water manipulation." "And what is the first step Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asked starting to dread the training thats coming. "That gaki is drawing water from a lake then when you have mastered that stage we will make you draw water from progressively smaller sources until you finaly have to draw upon the water from the air like the Nidaime Hokage was famous for. I myself haven't mastered that stage, but I think if anyone can you will." He replied.

Konoha, undisclosed location

"Danzo-sama, we are ready to pursue the Demon containor as you have ordered." An empty, emotionless voice resounded in a dimlit room. "Good bring me back the Kyuubi jinchuriki so I can turn him into the weapon he was ment to be. Aslo I will not tolerate failure on this mission fight to the each and every one of you. Understood?" The man now identified as Danzo questioned. "Hai Danzo-sama we will not fail you." The same empty voice answered. 'Soon I will control the Kyuubi and soon after that Konoha.' The slightly less than sane man was now laughing endlessly for, what he thinks, a success on gaining a valuable weapon.

Konoha, Hokage Tower same time

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a patient, calm man. He took care of his family and watched over his home for several decades. One would think he would be enjoying his life relaxing with the ones he cared about. The one who said that would be wrong. His choosen successor died fighting the Kyuubi and left him with the world's greatest enemy again. That enemy would be paperwork. Some may say there is no way something like that could be evil. Again they would be wrong. Right now the feared God of Shinobi was glaring at a stack of paperwork. If Looks could kill that paperwork would be ashes by now. He could here the stack mocking him 'You will never defeat us. We will never go away. We will torment you forever.' At this point his student decided to pop in through the window.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei hows it hangin?" Called the infamous pervert. Hiruzen smiled at the excuse to avoid paperwork. "Ahh Jiriya we need to speak about something important." The third Hokage stated seriously. Jiraya dropped the carefree atittude and went into business mode."Well what is it?"

"Jiriya, Naruto has left the village."

"What! Why not? Sensei, you have to let me go bring him back." Jiriya pleaded.

"No Jiriya! I have sent out an order so all Chunin and above, if they see on a mission, are to invite him back not force him back. He obviously doesn't want to be here so I won't force him. I've made to many mistakes concerning him and I refuse to make his life a living hell again." Hiruzen stated calmly but sternly as well to warn Jiriya.

"But sensei what if he doesn't want to come back?" He was getting desperate he needed to appologize and make up for what he did to his godson. "Then that will be his choice. we can only hope that one day he will see Konoha as his home again. If not, then I have not only failed Minato but also Naruto himself." Sarutobi now resolved on his decision. He hoped that the villagers and ninja could see that they were wrong in their unjust hate of the boy. Maybe, just maybe they could change their ways so they could make up for the past.

Jiriya though wanted to at least see if he could try and talk his godson into coming back to the village. He would have to put a hold on looking for Orochimaru for a while but for once he was ok with that. Naruto is more important. "Ok sensei if thats all then i'll be going."

"Ahh actually Jiriya..." The old man left the sentence hanging while hinting something.

"Oh, alright here ya go old man." Jiriya smilied lecherously while tossing a little orange book to the Hokage who caught it and smilied. He then remembered something else he had to say.

"Jiriya by the way I need you to look for Tsunade when you can i'm getting old and I need someone I trust to take the reigns out of my hands." He requested.

"Sure no problem sensei. I'll see you soon." Jiriya said with a smile right before jumping out of the window.

Hey this is razor here i just anted to let ya'll know that i put up a poll and i'm changing it from two girls too four. Also sorry in advance for you closet perverts out there I don't do lemons if you want a lemon you can send me a rough draft of one once the girls are choosen and the ones choosen will be given credit for it. But NO FREAKY STUFF! Alright? Seriously i was amazed by the sick minds on this site. Also i know about black lightning being in Kumo that is a secret for now you'll find out in the next chapter.

PLease review and vote on the poll. See ya soon. 


	4. AN

Hey guys this is Razor here just wanted to let ya'll know that i've been busy with school and work so updates will be a little slow. And would you please vote on the new poll which ever story wins will be the one i focus on only so pick wisely. And another thing the harem poll for Naruto: The Missing Nin I don't honestly see how I can add Mei in since he is a missing nin, but i'm sure i'll come up with something. The Fox of the Shadowed Moon story some asked if he would control something not related to his parents powers, thats right but you'll have to wait for what his power is. 


	5. Harem results

Don't own Naruto you know the drill

Hey guys just thought i'd put up the harem poll esults i'm still busy writing my other stories this one though will hopefully have a chapter before christmas. Anyway here are the results:

Mei: 17

Yugito: 15

Tayuya: 15

Haku: 15

Fu: 13

Temari: 13

Samui: 12

Kin: 2

Wow no one voted for Kin. Damn such a rare pairing (Sighes) but alas i'll go with majority rule on this one. Those that will be in his harem will be as followed: Yugito, Tayuya, Haku, and Fu. I was surprised so many wanted Mei but she is going to stay as the Mizukage so sorry that really messes with the main plot I have mapped out if i get enough reviews saying you all want her in it anyway I'll come up with something.

Please review, flams will be used to make marshmellows...Mmmmm

Cya all next time, this is Razor ;P 


	6. Chapter 4

Ok so im gonna say this right now this isn't an update there were some errors in the last chapter that bothered me so much i fixed them. so sorry to those expecting an update.

thinking 'blah'

speakin "blah"

demon think 'rawr'

demon speakin "rawr"

AN: I don't own Naruto and some of the justu i'm using are from VynosNeptune"s Jutsu lists so if your a writer who has problems inventing jutsu or just at using them in general check out his lists.

Chapter 4: Training and an Attack

Border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni

Its been three months since the last time he talked to the old man about Naruto.

Jiraiya was livid.

No, thats not right he was down right pissed his contact had said a kid matching Naruto's description had been sighted near the border with Kaze no Kuni. Now the problem with that was He couldn't find hide nor hair of the boy. The spy who gave him this information told him that the kid was seen traveling with two companions, one of whom hapened to be the famed Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momoichi. He wasn't sure if Zabuza knew what Naruto contained but he didn't want to take any chances. He needed to know his godson was safe and happy.

Jiraiya sighed. He had been working on how to appologize to the gaki but he was never good with that kinda stuff so it was difficult trying to come up with a decent appology for what he had done.

'I need to stop getting destracted and find Naruto or i'll never get a chance to make everything up to the kid' He thought focusing on the task at hand. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted after biteing his thumb and running through the seals. A medium sized smoke cloud appeared then faded to reveal two small toads one green with a white goatee and the other purple with a weird hair style.

"Jiraiya-chan why did you summon us I don't sense an enemy?" The green, and now identified, Male toad asked slightly annoyed.

SMACK "Pa don't be rude just because your meal was interupted. What did you need us for?" The purple female toad queried after hitting her male counterpart for his rudeness.

Jiraiya smiled knowing they would be able to help him look for Naruto. "Actually I need to use sage mode. Naruto ran away from the village and I got some info saying he was in this area. But for some reason I can't find him. I wanted to make sure he wasn't here before I moved on." The two elder toads were shocked fromhearing the news about Naruto but understood his reason for summoning them. Before they were about to jump onto his shoulder Pa asked Him something that had bothered him since he heard the news.

"Jiraiya-chan, why did Naruto leave the village?" Jiraiya frooze not sure on how to tell them why Naruto left. He sighed thinking this was going to be a long talk.

With Naruto and the gang near the tri-border between Hi no kuni, Kaze no Kuni, and River country (sorry couldn't find translation for that one)

Tired.

Thats the only thing that registered in Naruto's mind... well that and anger towards a certain swordsman.

"HAHAHAHA...Come on gaki this can't be all you have can it?" Zabuza asked while laughing sadisticly. Naruto had been three months into his water manipulation training with Zabuza. They decided to finish this training first since it was what Zabuza was best at using besides his sword. After they finished it they planned to move on to Sunagakure to see Naruto's teacher for his wind manipulation training.

Now one might think that going into a ninja village with a high class missing-nin and a Jinchuriki would be a bad idea. Well that person had obviously never met Zabuza. He had spys and allies all over the Elemental Nations. Early on after his failed coup he relized he wouldn't live long with out some help. You can guess what happened after that.

But it had been three months and Naruto was no where near Zabuza's level but he was still making great progress. He could already draw water from a medium sized lake but was now having trouble with a small pond.

Zabuza had exhasted every bit of Naruto's energy by having him training from the time he woke up to the time he slept, with the exceptions of meals and bathroom breaks. Currently he was watching the blonde train and was frowning. He wondered why the gaki was having so much trouble with this exercise.'Hmmm, could it be because of his huge chakra reserves. They are Jonin level boardering ANBU Level but I drilled control into Naruto before we even started this training. Maybe he just needs too take a break and focus more when he resumes his training. That may work.' He then voiced his thoughts.

"Hey gaki! You can stop for half an hour then we'll pick back up. I think your having trouble focusing. Probably because your just tired."

Naruto stopped and looked at Zabuza strangely before walking over to a tree to sit down. "Hey sensei, why can't I get this down already we've been working on it for a month?" Naruto asked only slightly winded from the training. But he was more curious as to why he just couldn't seem to finish the training. "Well this was never ment to be easy. But I'll make you a deal, If you can finish this stage of the training by the end of the week then I'll take you to have your sword made from the best blacksmith in the world before we head on to Suna. That sound good gaki?" He was smirking because he already knew the answer.

Then Naruto proceded to explode in a blast of happiness. Which disturbed Zabuza slighty.

"WOW! Really! Alright your on No Brows! I'll definantly be finished with the traing by the end of the week!" Naruto shouted with joy. He was excited he was finaly going to get his own weapon. While he was buisy imagining what things would be like after he got his own blade that Zabuza was holding his ears because of the volume level the blonde emitted. 'Damn gaki! Thats it after this i'm upping his weights so he can suffer more.' Zabuza thought in agony.

"Okay now that your little episode is over i'll tell you who is going to make your sword. His name Nanaki Hiruto he was the person to make five of the seven swords weilded by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was run out of Kirigakure because the Mizukage beleived he was making weapons for the rebellion. Of course he was wrong but in doing that he drove the best blasksmith towards my side. I helped him escape and now he'll repair my sword and have weapons made for me when I need them." He explained. He decided against telling Naruto about the forbidden justu that binds the swordsmen to his blade which uses a peice of his soul to forge the sword.

"Okay lets get going i'm gonna start right now on my training!" Naruto exclaimed ready to collect on the deal he made with his sensei. Zabuza only chuckled alrady believing he could do it.

One week later

"Okay Gaki come show your ready for the next faze of your training." Zabuza shouted wanting to move on so they could leave the clearing they had been using. He knew it wasn't wise to stay in the place any longer or the hunter-nin would find them. Not his favorite visitors but they could prove good practice for Naruto.

"Alright sensei what justu do you want me to use?" Naruto asked. Zabuza thought about for a little while before picking one. "Gaki I want you to preform the Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu. Hurry up lets get this over with already." Zabbuza shouted, starting to get edgy about staying for much longer.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. He pulled the water from the small source and was able to use and control the jutsu properly before sending it crashing into some trees. He heard clapping and looked to see it was Zabuza with an appraising look in his eyes. "Good job gaki now lets go." He chose his words carefully. Now he was sure they were being watched he justed needed to lure them out so he could finish them off.

Then in a flurry of movement numerous kunai and shuriken flew towards their positions. They all dodged quickly, Naruto had no trouble thanks to Zabuza's physical training, and broke off to fight their opponets. There four hunter-nin, two of which Zabuza took. Haku and Naruto each split off as to divide them so they couldn't aid each other easily.

Zabuza slashed one hunter in half quickly, in hopes of finishing the fight fast, then engaged the other hunter in a weapons clash. Haku had quickly froozen her attacker's feet. This stunned him enough that she was able to throw senbon into his neck killing him. Haku sighed she didn't like killing but knew it was a standard for the shinobi life style. Haku then looked over to see Naruto use the Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu to kill his opponet. Thats when the shock kicked in. He had killed someone. He had taken his first life and was terrified. Inside his mindscape Kyuubi was trying to calm him down and try to get him refocused on the battle there was still on hunter-nin left after all.

But the last attacker noticed his hesitation and acted on it trying to get an easy kill. Naruto was even more scared than before he was about to die! He closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

Haku screamed his name.

But the pain never came he heard a sickening squelch and a thud shortly after. He opened his eyes to see Zabuza over the dead hunter with a bloodied sword.

Zabuza looked at Naruto and said "Good job using the jutsu to take that hunter gaki but you can't freeze up like that or an enemy will take advantage and end you. I know the first kill is the hardest but you have to accept that people will die by your hands if you defend what is precious to you." He was trying to get him back to his old self so they could leave. But that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about Naruto they just had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Thanks Zabuza-sensei. I think I understand. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy killing when I have to." Naruto defended, thinking he was going to become a monster if he started to like killing people.

Zabuza chuckled "Ofcourse not gaki but I just wanted you to understand sometimes there is no other option." he shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Okay a deals a deal lets go get your sword kid, it'll take us a week to get we will finish your water manipulation training and move onto your sword skills during the trip to Suna." This had Naruto excited again. He was finaly getting his weapon. They set out leaving the bodies to rot.

Back with Jiraiya

The elder toads were furious not just with Konoha but also with their summoner for abandoning Naruto. They were calmed slightly when he told them what he was doing but were still angry with him. "Alright Jiraiya-chan lets get sage mode up and running so we can track down little Naruto." Pa stated wanting to find the boy.

The elder toads jumped on his shoulders and they began channeling nature chakra to him. Jiraiya opened his eyes which now look like toad eyes and his nose grew enormously with warts. "Alright I found him. It'll take me about a week to catch up to him. I'll summon you when I find him ok?" They nodded knowing they were no longer needed they displled themselves. Jiraiya then set out to find Naruto hopeing his godson would forgive him for his stupidity. 'Naruto, i'm sorry. I only wish I could have been there for you instead of wallowing in my own self pitty.'

Well thats that. so I've decided i'll keep Fu in the harem even if I do put Mei in, Which I probably will.

Please review. flames will be used to make marshmellows. ;P

This is Razor, cya next time 


End file.
